


Promise to the Moon

by Danaty



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Corpse Bride (2005) Fusion, Corpse Bride AU, Crossover Pairings, F/M, No Angst, good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaty/pseuds/Danaty
Summary: Serena's life ended before she could have the destiny she wanted, but her promise with the moon will stay for years. Just after a man practices his vows in the place where she was murdered years later with the moonlight as the witness is the time when she will wake up once more.





	Promise to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post a drawing about this two in this Au in my DeviantArt and while writing the description it became this one shot, so hope you like it!

Serena Tsukino knew since she was a child that true love exists thanks to her books, even when her family told her about her arranged marriage in her childhood she accepted it, took it like destiny and became eager to know the love of her life.

Sadly the outcome was different than she planned, her groom called her out one night to practice their vows, she just finished to put her mom's wedding dress so she could see how well it fit, her dreams become true for a moment before it shaped into a nightmare when a shadow stabbed part of her stomach when she arrived at the forest, leaving her to bleed to death.

Thanks to her last breath before being completely buried in the cold ground she asked the moon to wake her up when her true love came, she felt weak once more and closed her eyes for a long time.  
The years passed until a young man practiced his vows, placing a ring of what had been her left hand, in the place where she breathed the last time.

When she woke up she looked at him and said that she accepted.

He escaped and she followed, clinging to that promise.

She catches up to him at the old bridge and took him to the land of the death.

Later on, she will know that it was a misunderstanding, guilt filling her corpse, she decides to help him to return to the living world.

They went to visit the most intelligent person of the land of the death, an old skull who knew more than any living creature, known as the eldest

The eldest shared his wisdom to them and told them that in four more days the moon will shine for two days with all its power and it will open the path between the two words.

In that short time the dead bride began to know more about the groom, his name and the reason he was forced to practice his vows, he had an arranged marriage too but he didn't feel anything for his fiancee, he was doing it so he could fit in the society that always ignored him for a long time before being a successful young man, being an orphan since he was little was the most difficult part to him.

Even with that past, he was charming and fun, she laughed with him and she felt that it was decades since she felt this happy, they had many things in common.

He even asked of how she was when she was alive, with a sad smile she admitted that she missed the color of her hair, it was blonde and bright like a sunflower and how her cheeks turned a beautiful pink when she was embarrassed.

He gazed at her and with a smile told her how her hair was a beautiful color to him, it made him remember about the beauty of the night and how her skin was as pale as the moon itself and she knew that if her heart could still move it could be racing in her chest.

But she was so used for being alone for such a long time that when he told her that he cared for her and loved her, she couldn't believe it at first, who could love a foolish girl like her? the one who died for not being more alert in her surroundings.

He knew that and still appreciated her own flaws as she appreciated his.

It was on the third day when he told her that he was going to cancel his arrangement with the other girl, as much as he was ok in the land of the living he hadn't felt so alive and happy until he met her, being his true self without worrying about a society that will eat him alive by doing something that wasn't acceptable or normal for them, he knew that he didn't want to sacrifice his own happiness for a black and white world when he had a colorful one with her.

The fourth day they were preparing their wedding in the land of the living, he wanted to cut ties there and to say goodbye to a phase of his life, thanks to all their friends who supported the idea since they wanted to meet their loved ones after so long, the plan began to be on motion.

The first day of the full moon she was marveled when she saw the moon again, the cold breeze and the town where she grew was the same as her memories.

As they were walking they encountered a pretty girl in a low ponytail, his future husband recognized her and presented to her as his ex-fiance, she looked happy knowing that he was alive and to know that the arrangement was off since she loved someone else and with the chaos that was going on, she could escape with him but before going she kissed the corpse bride forehead giving her blessing to them.

Both relieved of this outcome smiled to each other, Serena wished to the other girl happiness with the boy she loved, and with a last smile, they say goodbye to her.

He held her skeletal hand and smiled, both of them advanced to the town old church.

It happened at the time of his vows when a person entered the church demanding his wife to come out, later on, they will know that the person he was referring to was Goku's ex-fiancee, which her family forced her to another marriage with another person who was more prominent economically after Goku's disappearance.

His voice ringed in her ears, memories floating about her last night alive, something didn't feel right.

It all crushed down when he recognized her and said her name out loud, making the church a sea of whispers, who was this man? did she know him before? her head hurt.

Goku hold her close, asking her what was wrong, she was as confused as him, she didn't remember, the voice of the other man made her dead body shiver, she felt that before when he called her again with a cold tone, the same one in her nightmares, it hit like a brick to her when she remembered him.

"Serena?"

"You... _it's you!"_

"But when I left you, you were.."

_"Dead"_

The entire church gasped.

He was the person who killed her in cold blood that night, a monster disguised as the best man in the world, a person who stole all for her, even her life.

Goku broke their hold gently and put his arm in front of her, shielding her from the other man, it was the first time she saw Goku furious.

He said what she felt for the other man with strong words and it looked that it worked since the other man was almost trembling.

She watched her friends, they wanted to make the other man suffer by the looks of their dark eyes but the eldest told them that since they were in the land of the living they will have to respect the rules.

After that the murder walked towards them, stopping at the table with the cup with confidence, knowing that they couldn't do anything to him, he smirked and did a toast to her.

"To Serena Tsukino, a perseverant bride than even in death believes in foolish illusions" She saw Goku moving and she held his arm stopping him in his tracks, she didn't want him to do something bad or to even waste time with that murderer and then they watched in surprise how the other man swallowed a bit of the cup liquid, that was poison.

He began to do strange movements while coughing, panting for air and then looked at them, his face had a blue color, he wasn't a living person anymore.

The eldest approved her friends to punish him since he was dead now it was their rules, they took him outside the church and closed the big doors, a scream was heard after that.  
The mystery of her death and the murderer of her life ended on the same day.

Goku gazed at her holding both of her hands, telling that everything was going to be alright now, that he was with her, that he would protect her with his life and death and with tears in her eyes she took his words to her heart while the eldest continued the ceremony.

She took the cup and gave it to him, he politely asked if she could pass the liquid to him in form of a kiss, she almost gasped.

She remembered how many times she didn't kiss him because it could feel too weird for both of them, kissing someone as cold as ice meanwhile the other was warm like the sun, even if he said he was okay with it, it wasn't for her, after all, it was going to be her first kiss in all of her life and death.

She nodded and took a sip of the poison then she stood on her toes and kissed him, there was a brief moment when his breathing ceased and the warm in his lips become a little cold, but after that, he put his arms around her and continued to kiss her more passionately.

They separated a few moments later, his face was a paler blue and he had a smile on his face.

"For the power of the land of the death, I declare both of you husband and wife" after the eldest voice, there was a wave of cheering in the church.

The living and the Death celebrated them for decades, only the loyal listeners known and remember this beautiful story till this day.


End file.
